The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures include torque generative devices which transfer torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary hybrid powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electromechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving tractive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transferring and reacting tractive torque therewith. Torque generative devices can include internal combustion engines, fuel cells, and torque generating machines comprising, e.g., electric machines and hydraulic machines. Torque generating machines can operate as torque motors to transfer torque to the transmission independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. Torque generating machines can operate as generators to transform vehicle kinetic energy transferred through the vehicle driveline to potential energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device in the form of electric power or storable in a hydraulic accumulator energy storage device in the form of hydraulic pressure. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the hybrid powertrain, including, e.g., controlling engine operation, transmission operating range state and gear shifting, controlling the torque generating machines, and regulating the power interchange among the energy storage device and the torque generating machines to manage torque, speed, and power outputs of the transmission.